


❝ home for the holidays ❞

by onegoldpiece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoldpiece/pseuds/onegoldpiece
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa spend some time together over the holidays after learning first hand what it means to make a long distance relationship work.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 48





	❝ home for the holidays ❞

Iwaizumi had not stopped moving since he stepped inside the gym. Oikawa noticed right away... he was antsy. 

He thought practice, like always, would calm his nerves, but forty-five minutes later he was still shaking, putting off breaks, dragging his teeth across his lips and biting down. 

Times like now, when he’d admire his last shot, he seemed lost, pacing, eagerly waiting and expecting the ball to appear in his line of sight. 

“It’s almost eleven. I hear the club coming in,” Oikawa mused, casually wiping the sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt. 

“One more?” Iwa asked, standing beside him on the same side of the court, but far enough away that he had to ask once more, a bit louder. 

Oikawa’s shoulders dropped. He pouted and stared curiously as Iwaizumi bounced around on the tips of his Asics. 

“Fine, one more. For old times’ sake, hm?” 

“Fuck,” Iwa extended both arms and bounced the ball hard on the glossy gym floor, forcing Oikawa back a step to catch it square in the chest. “Forget it.”

He spun towards the locker room, leaving behind a squeak that echoed in the setter’s ear. 

_Hm._

“Hello!” 

Toru turned as more squeaks sounded off behind him, now facing a gaggle of older women in athletic wear holding duffle bags. 

“Oh, hello. Have a good night,” he smiled politely and waved at the woman in front, who did the same. The smile faded once his back was turned, sulking in pursuit of Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa was careful not to make a sound as he entered the otherwise empty locker room, taking in each splash, every pause, every movement from the shower that echoed. The bright overhead lights reflected off the lemon scented walls and the long, intimidating row of mirrors. 

The steam from Iwaizumi’s shower found its way down the hall, fogging up the mirrors one by one as Oikawa marched forward. He noted the movements from behind the curtain, or now, rather, the lack of movement, but how could he resist?

Despite Iwaizumi’s silence, Oikawa slid up to the front of the sturdy plastic curtain, stopping when the tips of his sneakers peeked from underneath. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa crooned. “Ha… I miss that… seeing your face, Iwa-chan…I want to see your face…” 

“Mm,” Iwaizumi answered softly and somewhat mumbled. 

Oikawa felt sick. What happened while he was away?

“Can I come in?”

Shifting his weight from his right foot to his left, to his right again, back to his left, he grew more uneasy every moment he spent on the other side of the curtain. They had been away from each other for months, something must have happened. Oikawa brought a fidgeting hand to his teeth and softly bit his already too short fingernails. 

“All of your clothes are still on.”

Oikawa smiled and released the air that had built up in his lungs. He ripped open the curtain, making Iwaizumi flinch. 

His arms — bigger than they looked on FaceTime — held onto his knees with what looked like all his strength, only his big, sad eyes bothering to look up from the corner of the narrow plastic shower bench. 

Oikawa let himself breathe, taking in the sight as he slipped one shoe off, placing it gently to the side, followed by a sock, then another shoe, another sock, until he was done and the only sound that filled the empty locker room were soft swallows and feigned pants. 

Iwaizumi slowly unwrapped himself. He spread his legs and leaned back against the wall, letting one foot fall to meet the damp floor. He floated a lazy hand towards Oikawa, motioning for him to move in closer. Oikawa inched forward, flinching when the high pressure gym shower sprayed his face. He grimaced. 

It took a second to adjust to the bullets of lukewarm water pelting his bare skin. Oikawa hesitated before extending out his torso and lifting both arms above his head, taking the plunge and wetting his hair, notably glossed with sweat. He ran all ten fingers through and closed his eyes before stepping out of the firing range, whipping his neck to the right, sending streaks of water flying, keeping the wet strands somewhat out of his face. He turned towards Iwa, whose pupils were shaking, a needy arm already extended out.

Oikawa felt a rush of heat when he met the tip of Iwaizumi’s finger. He gripped his palm hard in response and lifted Iwaizumi off the plastic bench. Iwaizumi stumbled into him, reaching up to use Oikawa’s shoulders to keep steady. Oikawa hooked one arm — bigger and more defined than the day he left — around Iwaizumi’s waist, the other bracing his neck. 

“Toru…”

Oikawa slid his fingers across Iwaizumi’s face. So sharp, but reassuring, and striking, but readable, like when they were kids. His palm landed over his blushing cheeks, stroking it a few times, begging for a glimpse of Iwaizumi’s big eyes staring up at him, in person. _Finally._

“I guess we can’t really be alone at our parents house now,” he said.

“Mm,” Iwaizumi settled in, letting his head rock gently into Oikawa’s comforting palm. “Toru…”

“Hajime. Look at me,” Oikawa growled. 

Iwaizumi jolted slightly, eyes widening under Oikawa’s gaze. 

He looked up. 

_Finally._

Oikawa throbbed. 

“Iwa…” 

Oikawa moved in and kissed Iwaizumi hard against the cold granite wall, his own knuckles taking the hit as he held his body as close as he could. 

Iwaizumi pulled away from the kiss. Toru’s stomach dropped, but he focused on the eyes in front of him, his favorite eyes, the eyes that were big and brown and glistening with intrigue, eyes that looked at Toru in a way no one else ever has. Eyes that he’s only gotten to see. His eyes. 

He noted Iwaizumi’s physical changes the first day they met up over the holiday. In less than a year he managed to bulk up impressively, but also built an insane amount of definition. He felt hot just thinking about the California beaches, Iwaizumi spending long days on the sand, catching sunsets on the beach with new friends and passerby’s. People that weren’t him. 

Oikawa craned his neck and licked Iwaizumi’s tan skin and bit down, so gently, enough to pause and rub his thighs together, close enough to feel it throb. 

“Iwa-chan…do you remember your first kiss?”

“Fuck, Kawa,” Iwaizumi broke the hold to grip the temperature dial and turn it up. Oikawa scrambled towards his hands, which Iwaizumi latched onto again with a scowl. 

Oikawa brought their slick bodies together, both hands resting safely under Iwaizumi’s ears. 

“I remember,” Oikawa continued, looking down at Iwazuimi’s eyelids, his long eyelashes carrying small drops of the heavy water. “Himiko-san, remember?”

Iwaizumi brooded, playing with the skin over Oikawa’s biceps, softly tugging and lightly scratching the grooves of his muscles. 

“I was so jealous,” Oikawa whispered, moving in closer. “Remember? You were getting all of the attention that day.”

Finally Iwaizumi gave him those eyes. He throbbed again. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa planted a firm kiss on his neck. “Can you finish the story…” he kissed him again. “I like the way you say it.”

Iwaizumi straightened out and loosened up, letting his hands push and pull Oikawa’s wet skin around his firm ab muscles, trying not to stare so adoringly.

“I felt so guilty…” Iwaizumi pressed his nose against Oikawa’s jaw. He sent his lips grazing across his chin, landing on the corner of his mouth. “She confessed to me,” he paused to twirl one of Oikawa’s soggy strands of hair, gaining confidence despite where they were, edging on a smirk. “And she kissed me in the stairwell.”

Iwaizumi gazed up slightly and looked at Oikawa like he did on that day. 

Oikawa let out a breathy laugh and eased up some more, exploring more of his body, running all ten fingers up and down his spine. 

“Then I coughed and told her I had volleyball even though it was right after lunch.”

Oikawa snorted, then shot Iwaizumi a pretend worried look, shifting his eyes around the small gym shower before settling half-lidded back to him. 

“You avoided me all day.”

“Not true. I couldn’t find you. You were avoiding me.”

“Whatever. You played like shit and everybody kept…” Oikawa sighed and dug his fingertips into the ridges of Iwaizumi’s collarbones. “…touching your shoulders and pushing you back and forth and fucking with you, making a big fuss over Himiko-san.” 

Oikawa floated his hand down onto Iwaizumi’s cock, gently running one slick fingertip up the shaft, holding his gaze. 

“That should’ve been our attention...” Oikawa gripped the tip with his fingers. Iwaizumi’s knees buckled.

“You don’t want me to finish the story?” Iwaizumi groaned, trying not to send all of his focus to his dangerously hard cock.

Oikawa pouted, then rolled his eyes as a cue to continue. 

“It should’ve been our attention. We didn’t know what to do, _remember_ ,” he said, poking fun at Oikawa, flicking him lightly on the ear. “I spurted it out and just kissed you in the locker room before practice. I think you almost threw up.”

Oikawa hid his face, sending his nose to his chest. 

“Our old teammates…you liked it, moron,” Oikawa smirked. “Running to me, all, guilty,” he drew out that last word, letting his mouth graze over his ear, washed in goosebumps. “Because you’re mine.” 

Oikawa settled his big palm around Iwaizumi’s cock, firm and hooked towards the ceiling. He moaned.

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi choked out a response, clumsily shoving Oikawa’s damp skin around in circles, feeling the muscles above his waist, digging into the smooth dips of his chiseled chest. 

“Look at me.”

Iwaizumi obeyed, feeding him his favorite eyes. 

“You’re mine, Hajime.”

Hearing his first name made his knees weak once more. His footing wavered and Oikawa took note, turning him around to face the plastic curtain, both arms tight around Iwaizumi’s chest.

Oikawa shivered when his back hit the cold wall. He grasped at Hajime’s torso, dragging the tips of his fingers across his hard nipples. 

He leaned into his ear. “Hajime, you didn’t —” 

Oikawa tensed up as footsteps stole the scene. He could almost sigh of relief. Maybe it was better that thought never left his lips. 

Both sets of brown eyes stared the other down, faces twisted and darting as Oikawa shoved Iwaizumi lightly, _quietly_ , towards the bench. Iwaizumi dodged, unsuccessfully, but grabbed hold of Oikawa and tried to, _quietly_ , scuttle around him, fighting a silly little game as the footsteps grew closer until Iwaizumi was forced to resign, crouched on his tiptoes on the little plastic bench. 

Oikawa inhaled as he dove back under the shower head, stiffly running his hands through his hair, stifling back a smile when he looked at Iwaizumi positioned so vulnerably in such a place, in such a state. 

The footsteps were nearing closer. It sounded like the man was parked at a mirrored station, most likely the one closest to the showers. He was shifting around, taking products out of a bag and using them one by one. 

Oikawa shot Iwaizumi a pained expression and was met with a deviant smile as long as his boyfriend’s face allowed, an open hand extended forward. 

Oikawa smirked. He’d have to catalogue that expression.

Iwaizumi sat in a tight squat on the bench as Oikawa did his best to occupy the space beneath the shower head and reach that longing grip. 

Iwaizumi extended his head as far as his neck allowed and swallowed Oikawa’s prominent tip, making him moan in release. Iwaizumi’s cock throbbed. That moan — needy, desperate, intrinsic — answered all of his questions, settled the paranoid thoughts swarming his brain. 

Oikawa coughed to cover his slip up, reaching towards the soap to provide for some distraction noises as Iwaizumi secured his grip around the large thighs in front of him. 

Iwaizumi swallowed Oikawa’s whole cock — every inch of his wide, ribbed shaft —letting it squeeze inside the tightest part of his throat. 

Oikawa inhaled. His stomach pumped in and out as he dropped the soap to clutch Iwaizumi’s hair, finding a grip on the back of his head. 

The sounds outside the curtain faded for a moment, the popping of product bottles few to none. Oikawa quickly gathered some shampoo in his hands and lazily ran it through his hair, listening intensely as Iwaizumi worked his tongue underneath his leaking dick. 

Oikawa winced as the shampoo ran down his body when the footsteps appeared again, this time going in the opposite direction. That’s when it hit him, and the look he got from Iwaizumi meant he realized it before him (most likely). Both of their clothes were clearly visible in the locker room. It was nearly midnight on a weekend. It honestly hadn’t even crossed Oikawa’s mind. 

Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a wide, gummy smile, his big cock parting his lips.

But this was no time to worry about others.

“Baby…” Oikawa mouthed, watching Iwaizumi bob back and forth, taking it all in, pausing when it hit that sweet, tight spot in the back of his throat. 

Iwaizumi gazed up at Oikawa, still in that vulnerable position even though he didn’t have to be, his hard cock twitching. 

He noticed Oikawa’s gaze and took care of it. He gripped his crying cock, furiously stroking the shaft, then tugging the head, jerking off in small, precise movements as he milked the cock he’s thought about every night without fail for as long as he can remember. He focused his movements, wanting to savor the moment but wanting to give Toru everything he had in him. 

That’s always how it’s been. 

Iwaizumi could never lie to him. 

The two men disillusioned themselves into thinking the water was loud enough to make up for the subtle gawks. It didn’t matter if they were right. Iwaizumi couldn’t stop. Eyes closed, he concentrated on covering every inch of Oikawa’s long cock with bubbling slick, sticking his tongue out and holding Oikawa’s gaze, feeling him leak into his mouth. 

“Oh Iwa…” Oikawa weaved his thin fingers into Iwaizumi’s black hair. He clamped down on his lip each time he gazed up at him, failing to hold any composure after bottoming out inside his throat, those big eyes asking how it felt.

Oikawa hissed and moved Iwaizumi’s head forward, so his nose pressed against Oikawa’s slightly unkempt pubic hair. Iwaizumi hooked his arms around Oikawa’s strong thighs, running soft hands up the sides of his body, watching the professional athlete struggle to keep a straight face. 

The pair tensed when the door swung shut… 

“ _Fuck_.”

Oikawa palmed the back of Iwaizumi’s head and ferociously moved it across his cock. The slurps reigned free, echoing around the gym facilities as the water ran beside them. Oikawa was close — this was better than a dream. 

And he had only had dreams for so long… 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa looked down, his chest and face growing a darker shade of red each passing moment. “Please fill me…” 

Iwaizumi took his hand and rose from the bench, cementing his intentions with a messy kiss. Oikawa let his head fall into Iwaizumi’s big arms, slung casually around his neck. 

“Are you sure?”

“I think I should be fine… here,” Oikawa turned and stuck his body against the shower’s hard plastic divider. He turned his head and looked at Iwaizumi. He blushed. Iwaizumi hadn’t stopped stroking his cock since he left the bench. 

Iwaizumi nuzzled into Oikawa’s neck, the setter responding and curving his body to fit Iwaizumi’s slow movements. He dragged his lips down Oikawa’s neck, lapping up the small drops of moisture pinned on his skin, his shoulders, his spine, his ears… 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered, so close that Oikawa felt the breath inside his ear. 

“Hajime… please don’t leave me,” Oikawa said softly. 

Iwaizumi planted another kiss on his lover’s lips, coaxing his tongue into reaching out for more. 

“I won’t if you won’t.”

Iwaizumi pressed his chest against Oikawa’s back, peppering kisses along his neck as his fingers trailed down. Oikawa perched his ass out, making it easy for Iwaizumi to start teasing his hole.

“Oh, Iwa… I missed you so much,” Oikawa whined. 

Iwaizumi moaned in response, taking the cue to continue on. He brought his fingers to Oikawa’s mouth, already open, and stuck them inside. Oikawa opened wide, having yearned for this routine for months, and watched eagerly as Iwaizumi’s soaking fingers trailed back down.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Oikawa winced as the cold spit hit the ring, and took a breath before Iwaizumi went inside. He chanted Iwa’s name in rhythmic breaths as one wide finger made its way through. 

“Mm,” Iwaizumi sucked harder on Oikawa’s shoulder. “It looks like I was worried for nothing…” 

Oikawa shot him a look before arching his ass out further. 

“I’m going to keep going,” Iwaizumi said. 

“Okay…oh, _Iwa_ , that feels _so_ good…” 

After Oikawa was moaning almost constantly, Iwaizumi squatted, reaching three fingers in carefully, for what it was worth, giving Oikawa every chance to pipe up.

“I can’t wait anymore baby… you got so _big_... so hot,” Iwaizumi said, back in Toru’s ear, hands busy spreading his tight ass. 

“Please, Hajime…” 

“ _Fuck_ …”

Oikawa hooked one arm behind Iwaizumi’s back, holding him close as the tip pushed in. To both parties' surprise, Iwaizumi’s cock rode in smoothly. 

“Oh fuck!” 

Iwaizumi bit into Oikawa’s shoulder. The veins in his hands and forearms pulsed as he spread Oikawa’s ass below him, moving his dick in and out, already focused on holding back. 

“Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan… I love feeling you…” 

“Toru… _ah_ … touch yourself…” 

“Oh… Iwa…” 

Oikawa stroked his cock and Iwaizumi moved a touch faster, forcing both men to suppress their moans, growing louder by the second. 

“I can’t hold it anymore,” Oikawa spat, thumbing the tip of his cock with precise strokes. 

Iwaizumi pumped harder, Oikawa’s confession pushing him towards the edge. 

Oikawa exploded, gripping Iwaizumi’s clenched ass, his stiff cock still thrusted deep inside. 

“It's coming,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa bit his lip, relishing in Iwaizumi's growls, his jagged breaths, his feral bites. 

“Yeah?”

_“Yeah.”_

Oikawa stood completely still as Iwaizumi filled him up, his loud moans subdued into Oikawa’s neck. 

“'Kawa, I missed you so fucking much. Holy shit.” 

Oikawa tried not to smile so desperately as Iwaizumi planted a hectic trail of kisses along his spine, chest heaving. 

“Mm, I believe you, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was actually based on a random prompt from some iwaoi week on twitter for “public” lol ♡


End file.
